Sleipnir, el caballo de ocho patas
by Alezita Depyran
Summary: El mítico cuento del nacimiento de Sleipnir, el caballo de ocho patas engendrado por el Dios Nórdico del Engaño, Loki.


**Notas de la autora: **

Bueno, antes que nada desearía agradecer la aceptación que tuvo entre el público "Cogiendo lo prohibido", se podría decir que esta es una ligera secuela del mismo, me gusta dejarlo como one-shot porque de verdad sufrí al intentar hacerlo, me costo mucho tiempo imaginar la trama, pensarla y escribirla. He de haber hecho tres borradores antes de que esto saliera a la luz, y aun escrito pensé que no sería tan bueno para cubrir las expectativas que se habían formado de "Cogiendo lo prohibido", aún así, aquí esta el capitulo, en especial gracias a **MAJO** que me hizo el favor de ser mi beta reader cuando no tenía confianza para publicar.

….

**Sleipnir, el caballo de ocho patas**

…

El resonante grito de horror se escucho incluso hasta la sala donde el estaba descansando bebiendo un buen vino.

Sif apareció con pasos de tacón, enfadados y resonantes, él se quedó boquiabierto al ver aquella melena castaña.

-¡Él me hizo esto!- Gritó con una mirada enloquecida de furia – ¡Voy a matarlo!- Chilló colérica dando fuertes pisotones mientras se jalaba los cabellos marrones, y comenzaba a llorar de pura frustración.

Tan pronto como la vio supo que había sido trabajo de Loki, y también que ciertamente, Sif se lo merecía.

La brillante cabellera rubia de Sif, había sido la envidia de todas las mujeres de Asgard, suavidad, peso, cuerpo, brillantez, y demás adjetivos halagadores rodeaban a la mujer por su cabello.

Pero Thor sabia que simplemente Sif había ido muy lejos….

….

Todo había comenzado con su padre queriendo comprometer a Loki, las pláticas persuasivas de Thor (por no decir berrinches), habían retrasado lo inevitable, y pese a que Loki se había entrevistado con dos mujeres ninguna de ellas había sido la elegida, (para placer suyo).

Además, Asgard enfrentaba problemas aun mas graves de inmediata solución, el muro que rodeaba y protegía a la ciudad había sido destruido por los gigantes de hielo, la guerra había dejado en decadencia al poblado y los habitantes luchaban por salir adelante, eran un pueblo fuerte de guerreros, pero no tenían los recursos para solventar el gasto que seria construir el muro de nueva cuenta.

Odín, padre de todo, pasaba horas con sus cuervos sin hablar con nadie, incluso su madre Frigga estaba angustiada, Loki había luchado junto a Thor, pero el que se había lucido inevitablemente había sido el rubio.

Furioso por quedar en segundo plano y no haber sido capaz de empuñar espada, Loki se había entrevistado con su padre y animándole, le había propuesto buscar a un constructor. Lanzar una "convocatoria" y recurrir a aquel que tuviera las mejores habilidades y conocimiento para negociar con él.

El trato se había dado y pronto llegó un hombre montado en el caballo más veloz que se había visto hasta entonces.

Era un hombre extraño y extranjero pero prometía levantar una muralla impenetrable en tan solo un año y cuatro meses, pero lo que pedía el constructor no quería dárselo Odín, deseaba a Freya, aquella diosa del amor, la belleza y la fertilidad, y no conforme con ello también demandaba el sol y la luna para si, el trato era insolvente.

Los dioses nórdicos se reunieron para discutirlo, Freya se había negado absolutamente sin importarle si el reino corría peligro.

Entonces Loki habló.

-Padre, le diremos que queremos que termine la muralla en 6 meses -dijo y dio un paso al frente donde todos observaran su figura - No podrá terminarla, pero lo que tenga listo para entonces no tendremos que pagarlo, y el resto que falte buscaremos a un constructor que podamos pagar- Loki, el dios del engaño tenía todo aquel plan tejido, Odín le observo desde su asiento y aprobó el hecho

-Esta bien, Loki, pero si fallas, tu tendrás la responsabilidad de pagar y no Freya –dijo él y con esto, el muro comenzó a construirse.

Loki cerró el trato y el constructor sólo hizo una petición, que terminaría el trabajo si podía utilizar su caballo, confiado, Loki accedió, y para su horror, el trabajo inicio a una velocidad sorprendente, el caballo era mas fuerte que 50 hombres. En poco tiempo todas las piedras para construir fueron acarreadas y la mitad de la muralla se alzo en tan solo dos meses y medio.

Loki pálido de miedo y enfermo de muerte, se volvió apático y esquivo, no salía de su cuarto por más que Thor aporreara su puerta.

Un día, Odín le llamó.

-¡El plazo se esta cumpliendo y entregaremos a Freya por culpa tuya! -Gritó y su eco llegó hasta donde espiaba Thor

-Tengo un plan padre- dijo Loki bañado en el sudor frio del miedo – Sin su caballo no podrá trabajar -dijo con debilidad ante la mirada furiosa de su padre, sin la luna y el sol, la vida en Asgard sería imposible morirían por aquel mal trato.

Thor visitó aquella noche en su habitación a Loki, pero no pudo encontrar más que sus ropas desordenadas en la cama y no le volvió a ver.

Loki se paseó por las praderas, usando su magia para transformarse y convertirse en una seductora yegua. Paseó por los campos donde pastaba el caballo gris. El macho atraído a la hembra se encabritó, soltó amarras y corrió tras ella al bosque, donde galoparon a la par, perdiéndose entre los bosques. Svadilfari y Loki trasformado en yegua, pasaron la noche juntos y cuando el sol lamió las montañas, el constructor se presentó enfurecido por su caballo desaparecido.

Thor, quien había notado la ausencia de Loki, salió con él a buscarlos y al ver a la yegua negra de intensos ojos verdes, supo de quien se trataba, el caballo defendió a la yegua y se rebeló contra su amo, desbordante de ira el constructor, se trasformo en un gigante, Thor con su martillo luchó contra él mientras ambos caballos huían y tras ello mató al hombre con un duro golpe rompiéndole la cabeza.

Thor buscó en las profundidades a su hermano, sabía que era Loki, trasformando increíblemente en una hembra, cuando le encontró acostado debatió contra él.

-¡Transfórmate de nuevo hermano!, Ya es no es necesario que lo hagas, el muro esta completo y el gigante muerto, regresa a casa -avanzó unos pasos y Svadilfari le corto el paso relinchando

La hembra se puso de pie, negra como la noche, con unos ojos increíbles y antinaturales en un corcel, sus patas finas y su larga crin rebelaba su naturaleza femenina.

Avanzo hasta Thor y este acaricio su cara, abrazándole por el cuello pese a las protestas del otro macho.

La hembra relinchó y se alejó de Svadilfari, caminando con Thor, que obstinadamente se subió sobre ella y ambos avanzaron hasta el castillo.

-¿Que es esta noticia de que has matado a un gigante?-Gruñó Odín al encontrarse con Thor quien acariciaba el lomo de la yegua que pastaba tranquilamente.

-Era el constructor. Nos ha engañado, padre. Era un gigante -dijo el con reverencia

-Loki esta desaparecido, ¿Donde esta tu hermano, hijo mío? -Preguntó preocupado por el trato duro que había infundido en el menor de los dos hermanos.

-Esta aquí mismo -dijo Thor con una sonrisa.

-¿Donde que no lo veo? -Insistió Odín revisando el paisaje y los lugares cercanos

-Es nada menos que esta yegua, padre, ha burlado a Svadilfari, como el dios del engaño que es, le ha hecho una trampa al constructor-dijo con una risa

Odín reviso a la yegua, sus inconfundibles ojos verdes, el pelaje negro como la noche

–Loki -dijo asombrado reconociendo a su hijo, quien tímido agachó la cabeza, le acaricio la frente -transfórmate de nuevo hijo mío-dijo el, pero Loki no obedeció, y no hubo quien cambiara su decisión, Thor iba a los establos, ya no entrenaba, nadie debía saber aquello, se mantuvo en secreto de los demás, no fue sino hasta que Frigga miró a su hijo a los ojos, con aquella apariencia femenina que lo supo

-Está preñado -dijo asombrada llorando de felicidad, Odín palideció, Thor se quedó estático y luego estalló en furia corriendo a los bosques donde ya no encontraría a Svadilfari.

-Hijo has llegado tan lejos, ¿Por qué? -Preguntó Odín impresionado.

-Eso no importa, porque él quiere tener al potrillo, ¿Por qué otra razón desearía quedarse como una yegua por un año completo? -dijo ella y acaricio el vientre de su hijo con su mano suave, este que aun parecía no llevar nada, pero que sin duda albergaba vida.

Thor regresó a con él, siempre iba los establos, que de pronto se volvieron lujosos.

Loki tenía heno suave que se cambiaba todos los días, agua fresca en una tinaja, manzanas, terrones de azúcar, avena y todo el trigo que deseara comer.

Frigga emocionada hacía todos los arreglos feliz de ser una abuela.

Odín no alcanzaba a comprender la extraña situación, pero no decía nada dejando a su esposa hacer y deshacer.

Thor pasaba horas con la yegua, tenía una mirada que nunca había visto en Loki, sus ojos brillaban a veces, y mantenía la cabeza gacha como quien esconde un hermoso secreto.

Thor le acariciaba y peinaba con devoción, recordaba como a Loki le gustaba trenzarle la melena rubia y torpemente hizo lo mismo él.

Extrañaba a su hermano. La yegua era hermosa sin duda, con aquellas finas patas, esos ojos brillantes y el sedoso pelaje, el estomago se abultaba conforme pasaban los meses.

Los amigos de Thor, no sabían que fascinación había conseguido con aquella yegua que dejaba de ir a entrenar días, dejaba de meterse en líos y se encerraba en las caballerizas para hablar solitariamente.

…..

Un día Sif apareció en los establos, con sus doradas trenzas atadas, miro a la yegua con desdén pidiéndole a Thor salir con él y los demás. La yegua relinchó y mordió una de sus trenzas cortándole el cabello relinchando furiosa.

Sif gritó y se fue en contra de la yegua, pero choco con el pecho duro de Thor que interponiéndose entre ambas, la sacó del establo llevándosela con él.

Ante aquello Loki no volvió a aceptarlo en sus aposentos por mas flores que le llevó para comer, pasto verde que corto, ni dulces manzanas que llevó en cuencos para él.

El resto del año pasó lastimero para Thor con el rechazo de su pequeño hermano, que a veces salía del establo a pastar con aquella abultada panza.

Su madre le había tejido una enorme capa verde y dorada que llevaba sobre el cuerpo para procurarle calor. Hablaba con él de detalles sin importancia y paseaban juntas por los alrededores del castillo.

El día del parto, Odín y Thor rompieron más cosas que nunca. Odín estaba nervioso y Thor había querido estar con su hermano, pero Frigga imponente había dicho "NO" y eso había sido todo.

Relinchos doloridos se escuchaban, y cuando todo terminó en un gran baño de sangre, pudieron pasar.

El potrillo era pequeño y frágil, gris como el padre y carecía de los imponentes ojos de Loki, pero la crin y cola eran negros, con unos ojos dorados relucientes, y lo más increíble de todo eran las patas, 8 de ellas, Loki le lamía con cariño acostado en un montón de sangre y paja que su madre le insistió que era normal.

Thor estaba emocionado por que creía que podría volver a ver a su hermano, pero este no se separó de su cría, fueron ocho tortuosos meses más para Thor hasta que ocurrió el destete, y un día como si nada hubiera pasado, apareció de nuevo en su habitación Loki, poniéndose de nuevo sus ropas, que quizá le quedaban ligeramente mas apretadas, llevaba el cabello negro mas largo, los rasgos endulzados por la maternidad y al verlo Thor se alegró tanto que corrió a él abrazándole, estrujándole a su pecho fervorosamente.

Loki paciente, acarició el cabello de Thor, sus mejillas y espalda, como hacía Thor cuando estaba preñado y los dolores de espalda eran terribles.

-He vuelto, hermano mío-dijo el con una sonrisa suave.

Thor podría haber llorado ahí mismo de gozo, tomó las pálidas mejillas de su hermano, tan blancas como la leche y le beso profundo, raspándole con su barba con dedos ansiosos de piel.

Loki abrazó el cuello de su hermano y le sorprendió cuando este le cargó en vilo para llevarlo a su habitación. Le arrojó con su poco tacto a la cama con el deseo quemándole las pupilas

-¡Te acostaste con ese caballo! -dijo con coraje, Loki se sintió ofendido y enrojeció de ira tratando de levantarse de la cama, pero Thor se lo impidió, su capa roja cayó al suelo y poco a poco el resto de su ropa y la de su pequeño hermano menor.

Thor sometió el cuerpo de su hermano. Notaba pequeños cambios en él. Una piel tersa y fragante, ligeramente más robustecida y contorneada. Se le hizo agua la boca, queriendo hundir los dientes en la carne suave, libre de vello de su hermano, pero lo mejor eran sus pezones, enrojecidos, duros y ligeramente hinchados, ¿inflamados de leche quizá?, abrió la boca salivando de urgencia y el hilo de baba resbalo por su boca como una bestia a punto de comer. Chupó la sensible zona y el gemido erótico dejó endeble a cualquier rastro de fuerza de voluntad que le quedara.

Sensible, lleno de hormonas, Loki se estremeció, nada salió de sus pezones dado que ahora era un hombre, pero la irritación seguía en él, el deseo le consumió y alzo sus caderas a él mirándole

-Me tomó un semental… ¿Estás enojado con ello, hermano? -le desafió con una sonrisa pecaminosa.

Thor frunció el ceño.

-Tu culo es mío desde un principio… yo te tome primero -gruñó como un niño terco.

Loki rio musical y malévolo, queriéndole herir por diversión

–He tenido un hijo de alguien más, he estado con un animal, ¿No te causa repulsión? Tengo un corcel, mi Sleipnir con 8 patas, soy un monstruo -le dijo con ojos relucientes.

Thor golpeo muy de cerca de a su cara, enterrando el puño en el colchón.

– ¡Eres mi hermano! -Grito – ¡Mío! ¡Mío! ¡Mío y de nadie mas! -Le abrazó desamparado y Loki le hizo espacio entre sus piernas ahora desnudas, Thor se había encargado de sacarle la ropa -Te extrañé –le confesó.

Loki no comprendió como un hombretón como él podía sonar tan tierno y suplicante. Le abrazó a su pecho y Thor oportunamente tomó uno de sus regordetes pezones para usarlo como un chupón, sacándole sonidos anhelantes a la garganta de Loki

Di que me extrañaste también -rezongó Thor mordisqueando el pezón haciendo que la espalda de Loki se arqueara entre el dolor y placer.

-Ahh… Thor… te extrañé -gimoteó, y fregó su miembro contra el duro abdomen de Thor.

El tiempo sin hacer ejercicio había afectado al cuerpo de Loki que no se mostraba tan musculoso como antes. Lleno de curvas suaves por todos lados, le dio vergüenza la mirada escrutadora ajena.

Y apenas resistió el nuevo gemido cuando Thor lamió su cuerpo, mordisqueando, jalando la piel, marcándole, lamió todo a su paso, incluso la ranura entre sus piernas volviendo loco a Loki, quien jalaba erráticamente los mechones rubios, no tardaron mucho en fundirse en un solo cuerpo.

Loki le arañó la espalda, mordisqueó el cuerpo sobre de él y empujándole se montó sobre de él, la sorpresa y placer en Thor podían ser fácilmente discernibles, cuando Loki comenzó a montarlo. Sonrió.

-Ahora tú serás el caballo, Thor… y yo el jinete -le dijo moviendo sus caderas cadenciosamente con sus ojos dilatados por el deseo, apretándose alrededor del ariete buscando aquel placer prohibido de hermanos, y cuando se corrió en un estertor de blanco perlado, fue inundado poco después por Thor, que jadeando gozoso le besó la boca apretándole a él sin dejarle salir de la cama.

Fueron unas horas gloriosas donde buscaron regresar el tiempo perdido, abrazándose y amándose el uno al otro con sus cuerpos dispuestos.

…

La súbita aparición de Loki por los castillos al día siguiente trajo mucho revuelo, preguntas y visitas. Todo el mundo hablaba sobre donde había estado el menor de los príncipes. Ya nadie pensaba en la muralla ni en el precio que se había pagado por ella.

Sif llegó con los amigos de Thor presentándole sus respetos a Loki que volvía a entrenar para recuperar la figura, sus mejillas se veían mas redondeadas y con ligero color rosado, por la agitación de correr con su potrillo, le acariciaba la cabeza cuando llegaron los demás, le dirigió una mirada precautoria a Thor y todos estuvieron asombrados por el potrillo de ocho patas.

Sif jaló una de ellas para comprobar que eran reales y el potrillo la pateó, Loki rio por su torpeza y acaricio la cabeza del potrillo.

Sif, enfadada por lo sucedido, le dio un golpe a los cuartos traseros

– ¡Bestia estúpida! -Gruñó y fue mas que suficiente para Loki, quien se hecho contra ella y la maldijo.

Al principio pareció no ocurrir nada y Thor aliviado la sacó de allí con los demás, Loki tenía muy mal semblante y el caballo piafaba molesto.

…..

Y ahora con la guerrera en su sala llorando Odín se presentó. Anunció su problema con llantos hicieron llamar a Loki

-¡Fue su caballo que me tiró! -Dijo ella.

-Tú lo golpeaste -espetó hecho una furia Loki

-Ese caballo es extraño. ¿De donde ha surgido? Además ¿Donde has estado tú? Es sospechoso -dijo ella, las cosas se complicaban a velocidades asombrosas.

-Es un regalo que he hecho a mi padre, es el caballo más veloz que existe-dijo Loki impasible -. Fui a otro reino y allá es donde lo conseguí. No encontraran jamás uno idéntico- dijo Loki con orgullo.

-¿Es cierto eso Padre Odín señor de todo? -Pregunto ella especulativa.

Odín trago y un levísimo asentimiento fue concedido por Loki.

-Lo es- dijo el

-entonces será un caballo magnifico para la guerra –dijo ella -, pero él ¡El debe quitarme el hechizo que me lanzó! A mi cabello le ha costado demasiado crecer desde que esa yegua horrible me lo mordió y ahora… ¡Jamás será rubio!

-No puedo cambiar el hechizo. Es una maldición, no hay vuelta atrás -dijo Loki con amargura y ella decepcionada tuvo que salir de ahí

Cuando se hubo ido Odín miró a su hijo, temblaba ligeramente

–Loki…acerca de Sleipnir… yo…-

-Quédatelo…- dijo él –jamás podremos decir que es mi hijo ¿Cierto? -Los ojos verdes de Loki se empañaron de lágrimas contenidas y Odín asintió -Estará seguro bajo tu protección, cuídalo mucho, padre-dijo Loki sin poder mas, unas cuantas lagrimas le bajaron por las mejillas

-Es mi nieto después de todo-dijo Odín y una suave sonrisa adornó los gestos de Loki antes de quitarse las lágrimas, y salir por la puerta a encerrarse en los establos con su cría.

Y después de eso, nadie volvió a preguntar de donde había venido Sleipnir.

Odín aclaró algunos puntos que iban con la historia contada para Sif, pero la historia no varió mucho de aquella mentira.

Loki volvió a entrenar hasta conseguir de nueva cuenta una contextura más dura y sus mejillas finas regresaron a él como si desearan cortar la piel tersa de su cara.

Thor se colaba en las sabanas de Loki tan seguido como podía, pero cuando Loki anunció que se comprometería con una mujer, dejaron de hablar y de unirse en las noches frías. Su hermano ya no quería saber más. Ahora entrenaban a su hijo para la guerra.

Y así… el tiempo continuo.

…..

Por si se lo preguntaban, si, deseo escribir una tercera entrega, desde que supe que en la mitología nórdica Loki tenia a sus propios hijos, fue el inmediato pensamiento de hacer un mpreg, demasiado irresistible para contenerse, he tenido que investigar cuanto dura la gestación y lactancia en los equinos, pero ha valido la pena, también leer sobre la leyenda de Sleipnir, como sea, solo fueron datos sacados de Wikipedia, que seguro cualquiera podrá hondar a profundidad.

Gracias por leer, por sus comentarios que hacen de mi vida feliz y por suscribirse.


End file.
